Goodbye
by MezMaroon8
Summary: This was supposed to be their perfect night. Their happy ending.


**Goodbye**

She moulds perfectly into his lanky towering body as he looks down on her, the light of the room illuminating her beauty. He takes her in, her petite arms stretched out touching his torso gingerly, her tiny hands interwoven in his gigantic ones and her lips red from his rough kisses. Her long brown hair is sprayed against the white cushions; she looks almost angelic now as she smiles up at him. He doesn't know how he got lucky. He doesn't know what he did right but he remembers he needs to thank the guy above for granting him this petite masterpiece. He pumps into her as their bodies unite, her tiny gasps and moans like music in an orchestra, his rhythm and her harmony creating beautiful music. His kisses conquer every part of her contours, her jaw, her temple, her flat stomach and her slender thighs as he explores her, tasting her honey-like form.

His erection brushes against her belly as his tongue licks the valley between her breasts, eagerly marking her as his. She's his. She's all his tonight. Her fingers clasp his russet hair as she moans to his ministrations, without warning he delves into her again, hearing the most adorable yelp. Her nails scratch his toned back and her fingers tickle the ridges of his chest as he smirks down at her, loving the control he has. The winds whistles as he grunts against her, her centre wet and velvety as he slides in and out, creating a steady rhythm as she grips his hair harder forcing it down to meet her hungry lips, their tongues dancing battling the other for dominance, his teeth digging into her bottom lips as he tastes her cherry mouth. She holds onto him as he fucks her senseless over and over again, his teeth nibbling on the spot between her neck and jaw as she moans, driving him wild with the noises she makes. If they're a symphony, she's the vocalist to his drummer, he decides. Her hands stay still on the sides of his back as he continues to ride her, harder and faster as his name rolls off her lips.

'Finn...'

Her eyes are glazed with a thick layer of lust and his dark with a passion that burns like a volcano, her erupts inside her and she comes. Her eyes meeting his with an alarmed gaze. He leans down to claim her lips against to stifle her loud moans, they can't wake the others. He remembers when they talked over the summer about going all the way, he recollects her vivid description of how she wanted it to pan out; roses splattered across the silk sheets, candles lighting the room to create a mood as she played soft romantic music while he peels off her clothes and takes her. But plans never go accordingly and he figures now it's for the best they're spontaneous tonight. He cradles her face, flushed from their activities, pecking her gently as his nose nuzzles hers, she holds onto him, as if afraid he would pack and leave.

'Rachel...you ok?'

She smiles contently as he collapses on top of her, holding his weigh up his elbows on the sheets, caging her in. It's silence for a moment, too quiet for too long before she speaks, nodding weakly.

'Fine, you?'

He shoots that crooked grin at her, kissing the crook of her neck, her cheeks then her nose.

'Never better, baby.'

She holds him, her sweaty body flush against his bulky form, and his arms circle her naked waist, his head falling against her rising chest as he kisses the swell of her breasts before drowsing off to a heavy sleep.

She stays awake that night, hearing his soft breath and stroking his hair while she stares blankly at the ceiling. Their limbs are entangled and his long legs twisted her shorter ones, the tears fall from her eyes as she remembers her first time, with someone that isn't him. She closes her eyes to see flashes of the other guy with his rough kisses on her breasts, her chest, her pulse, his tongue on her clit as she moaned like a wild woman another night. The tears fall like a waterfall in the spring, as she sobs silently pressing her eyes together as if trying to erase the memory.

Her eyes trail down to the sleeping form aside her, shifting slightly to get out of the sheets without stirring him. He looks so content, so happy and peaceful. She can't be his, her hands wipe her tears and she composes herself. She tip toes across the trail of scattered clothes they peeled off each other hours ago, drunk from the lightness of the evening and the ambience of the night making them want each other more as he stroke down the shoulder band of her little black dress while her hands unbuckled his trousers, innocently stroking his erection. They'd attacked each other like a bunch of animals in the wild, pouncing on the other as soon as they stepped into the room, falling on the bed with lips locked as his hands cupped her ass, her arms circling his neck. There they were in a nice little hotel, clothes haphazard and her hair mussed from his fingers running through them as he kisses her senseless. The rest was history.

She sits on the edge of the bed in his oversized shirt, too weak to button it all up, sniffing as her arms hugs her knees. He stirs at the sound of her crying, sitting up to oull her towards him as her kisses her shoulders.

'Baby? What's wrong?'

His voice is so soft and gentle; it makes her feel more guilt as the regrettable night flashes over her head again. She shakes her head against her chest as he holds her, her fingers falling on his chest as she weeps.

'I can't.'

His fingers tickle her arms as he acts almost obliviously. 'Can't what, baby?'

'I can't do this.' She gets up, taking her clothes into the bathroom, clicking the door shut as he sits on the bed completely dumbfounded. He flounces off the bed and knocks on the door, pounding it, demanding an explanation.

'What's going on? Rachel, open the door.'

He paces the room, brushing his hand through his hair in frustration. It was a perfect night until this moment; he knew it was too good to be true. A drama less evening with Rachel? Impossible. He keeps pounding the door as he hears her weep through the doors, a rustles of doors as she gets dressed. She comes out a few minutes later, fully clothed.

'Where you going? Rach, what's happened? Did I do something wrong?' His voice is so pleading as he grips her shoulders. 'Don't go, please.'

Her eyes face the floor, the face still wet with tears as he strokes her cheeks with the pad of his thumb. It comes out of nowhere, knocking the life out of him.

'I slept with him.'

His thumb tilts her face up to meet his gaze. 'Who?'

'Jesse. When we were fighting over colleges and I went up to NY for the audition for the summer program I got into, he's the assistant coach and we caught up and it just happens. I swear...it meant nothing to me.'

His world crumbles in front of him as he processes the words out of her sweet lips. No no no. No way. She wouldn't do that. Not again. Tonight was goodbye, Their happy ending. This wasn't supposed to happen. He loosens his grip on her, his back turning as his own tears fall.

'I'm sorry', she squeaks. 'So sorry.'

His face contorts with a bitter smile. 'No you're not, you wanted an out. You got an out.' His angry face meets hers, glistening with tears as she sobs away again. He paces towards her shaking her. 'Why?' His hands grip her slender arms roughly as she pleads him to let go.

Her hands try to stroke his face but he brushes it away angrily.

'Don't.'

'I'm still in love with him.'

His voice breaks, filled with emotion as he asks a question he doesn't want the answer to.

'When did you out of love with me?'

She wipes her tears, shifting away from him.

'A long time ago.'

His eyes are red and bloodshot, his face wet with his own set of tears he can't summon himself to wipe away as they dry leaving marks.

She leaves the room without a single goodbye and he doesn't ever see her again.


End file.
